kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley
Harley (nicknamed Harl) is one of the tritagonists, Lorne's younger brother, and also his best friend. Harley is the videographer of Lorne's internet show, although Lorne does film solo sometimes. In Swap Wrecked he says his middle name is Doomsday and shows Coop an ID card which Coop inspects and says it is. The surname of he and his brother is not revealed though. They appear to have the same mother and father so it is probably the same. Harley appears to be smarter than his brother, but he keeps the secret in fear of losing his best friend and gaining an enemy. Harley appears to be friends with Coop and Millie, the only character so far in his class and/or grade. Abilities *'Pulling strength': in the balloon ride in Birthday Bashed he can support the combined weight of himself, Lorne and Dennis with a single arm *'Pressing strength': in You Scream, I Scream he is strong enough to run while carrying Lorne and the uprooted tree they are tied to on his back. Age He is 11 (turned 12 in Season 2) years old. Appearance Harley has a green hat and has freckles on his cheek. It is unknown what under his hat; the "H" on his hat probably stands for "Harley". His eyes have never been seen. Episode Appearances Season 1 # Night of the Zombie Kat # Do Not Fort Sake Me # Cookie D'Uh # Class Act # Hypnokat # I'm Okay, You're a Kat # Play N'Ice # House of Scream # Curse of Tuttankitty's Tomb # Pet Peeved (non-speaking cameo) # Storm Drained # Something Fishy in Owl Lake # Dire Education # Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat # Tom-Kat Foolery # In Dog We Trust # Catch My Drift # Suddenly Last Summer # The Kitty Vanishes # Capture the Kat # Buzz Off! # Kat Whisperer # Bend it Like Burtonburger # Beware The Were-Coop # Trick or Threat # Hack Kattack # It's a Rocket, Man Season 2 # Something About Fiona # Flea Brains # Cheeks of Evil # Reap It and Weep # Rat a Phooey # Rhymes With Coop # Bringin The Heat # The Three Aarghs # Kat to the Future Part 1 # Kat to the Future Part 2 # Down the Drain # Rebel With a Claw # Swap Wrecked # It's in the Bag # Down the Creek # Turn the Other Cheeks # Birthday Bashed # Board Kat # The Treasure of Sierra Munson # Drive-In Me Crazy # Hot Dog Day # Amazing Feet of Strength # You Scream, I Scream # Good Luck Harm # Coop D'Etat # Who's Haunting Who? # The Kat Went Back Part 1 # The Kat Went Back Part 2 Trivia He is friends with Coop and Dennis but calls Coop a catboy just like his brother Lorne Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Males Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Category:Kat Category:Dennis Category:Lorne Category:Heroes Category:Enemy of Millie Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of Lorne Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cat Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Enemy of Buck Diamond Category:Enemy of Kat